The prior art discloses gate valves with floating seats that are responsive to an external pressure source under certain conditions. An external pressure source, such as obtained by the injection of lubricant, is inserted behind a seat ring to urge or bias the seat ring outwardly into engagement with the gate to provide a fluid-tight engagement. The floating seat is usually a seat ring which fits into a pocket with a fluid source in fluid communication with the pocket.